


A New Start

by Merecel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pining, Route 66 (Overwatch), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: You worked the diner on Route 66, had been for almost a year now, and you knew all the rough and tough crew that rode through. Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't have been working at a dusty and dirty place like this one, but you needed to pay the bills and escape a past that was trying to chase you down. None of that would find you here.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A New Start

You worked the diner on Route 66, had been for almost a year now, and you knew all the rough and tough crew that rode through. Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't have been working at a dusty and dirty place like this one, but you needed to pay the bills and escape a past that was trying to chase you down. None of that would find you here. 

When people asked, you'd flutter your pretty lashes and tell them some false dream of school, or presidency if you were feeling particularly daring, then go about your work with smiles and giggles. Only one knew your story, and only one would keep your secret, you trusted him and he trusted you. He would walk in a couple hours before your shift ended with his hat pulled low over his eyes, an unlit cigar in his mouth, and a robotic arm hidden beneath a bright red poncho. And when he looked up, seeking you out amidst the dirty crowd, a smile would grace his rugged features before he meandered to the same booth in the same corner to wait. 

"You want the usual?" you would ask, giving him the same smile you gave all patrons. 

"Yes, ma'am," he'd say, taking off his hat and setting it on the table. His dark brown eyes would look up at you just as you began to walk away, a smile shared before you went to retrieve his order. A slice of pie and a cup of coffee, you sidled out from behind the counter to make your way back over to him, and set the dishes down. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome, sir," you'd say, earning a wink before you carried out your work. 

And he would sit in that booth until your shift was done, hand you your tip when you came to retrieve his dishes, and set his hat on his head before walking out the door. He would wait at the bottom of the steps with his now lit cigar, watching with disinterest as new patrons arrived, and when you finally emerged his eyes would light up. "Hey darlin'," Jesse would say softly, flicking the tip of his hat up to better look at you.

"Hey you," you'd say, pressing yourself against his broad chest and standing on your toes to kiss his cheek. 

That cheek would lift as he smirked, eyeing you up and down with a gentle hum before putting his hand around your waist and guiding you to his motorcycle. He'd drive to your place and see you to your door, plant a kiss on your cheek and give a small two fingered wave over his shoulder as he rode away. 

And that's how it was, day in and day out for weeks. 

But now, one month later, you were ready for more. Jesse had been nothing but kind and courteous to you, a gentleman in all but appearance, and he had either missed or ignored all your advances to take things further. He refused coffee at your place, claiming he had just had some at the diner; even your blatant sexual 'have some of my pie' innuendos went unnoticed as he explained he was no longer hungry. But not today! Today, you would finally have him! 

He came in two hours before your shift ended, sat in the same booth, and opened his mouth to order the same old thing. But you plopped his coffee and pie down before it even came out of his mouth, beaming with a mischievous glint in your eyes. "Well now, I wasn't expectin' such service," he said, setting his hat on the table.

"I've been antsy," you admitted with a sheepish giggle, biting your lower lip.

"And why's that?" he asked, leaning an elbow on the table as he regarded you. 

You looked away and shrugged one shoulder, still nibbling your lower lip as you smiled. "I dunno," you said coyly, bringing your gaze to his. "Just excited to see you is all."

"Is that all?" he rose a brow at you.

"Mhmm."

Despite his aloof appearance, you could tell he was excited by your admission. You felt his eyes on your back as you returned to your work, but you weren’t sure what exactly he was thinking as his brows furrowed and he drew his gaze down to the slice of pie. 

Jesse McCree wasn’t a stupid man, he knew full well what you had been hinting at the last couple weeks, and Lord knew he wanted to partake in the delicacy that was your body. But you were young, younger than him anyways, innocent and fresh faced; probably a virgin with the way you flounced about with your too short skirt and too tight top. He was an outlaw, but a man of virtue, and what sort of man would he be if he soiled what innocence you had left?

"You haven't touched your pie," you said, startling him from his reverie. 

His deep brown eyes darted up to yours, giving you a crooked grin before grabbing the fork and spearing through the dessert to take a bite. The smile widened on his face as he hummed in delight and nodded at you, going for another bite. 

Your own smile creased your face, but your brows furrowed in confused amusement as you tilted your head away from him. Why was he acting so...odd? "I'm done in ten minutes. You're...still giving me a ride home right?" you asked, clutching the hem of your apron as your nerves clutched at your throat. 

McCree looked down at your fidgeting fingers, then back up to your face and his humorous antics ceased to instead be replaced with a softened expression. "Of course, darlin'," he said, watching you relax with an audible sigh. He rose from the table and donned his hat, setting your tip down and putting the unlit cigar in his mouth. "I'll be outside." 

You turned on your heel to watch him walk out, feeling your heart beat harder in your chest. This was weird. It was weird right? He never acted like this. Had he been waiting for you to make the first move, and now you were taking too long, and he was going to break up with you? Your palms felt clammy and heat rushed to your face, you wiped at your budding tears with clumsy movements and took a deep breath before finishing your shift. 

He was waiting at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the railing with one booted foot crossed over the other and his robotic hand resting on the huge BAMF belt buckle, his other hand pulling the cigar from his mouth as he exhaled. You had always liked the smell of his cigar, it was the scent of him, of safety and security. But now, it only made you more nervous. Would you ever smell it again? And if you did, would it only remind you of heartbreak?

"Hey darlin'," he said, flicking the tip of his hat up as you approached to better look at you. 

"Hey you," you said, slipping into the same familiar ease. You pressed your body against his chest and placed a kiss to his cheek, his hand snaked its way to your waist. You lingered against his skin, the scruff of his beard rough against your chin, and you felt his grip tighten in your uniform. 

When you pulled back to look at him, his eyes flashed with something you'd never seen before. "Let's go," he said, his voice deeper than usual and it sent an odd tingle of pleasure down your spine. 

McCree could feel your hands coasting over his chest as you sat behind him, and he could imagine the devilish grin on your pretty face. You would be the death of him, he was sure, which made him push the bike that much faster to your apartment. He had wanted you since he saw you yet pushed aside your advances because of his fears, but with you being all handsy he just couldn't say no any longer. Feeling your soft lips on his cheek, knowing you lingered as a silent way to tell him you were ready, set his body on fire and it took great strength to not grab you by the wrist and drag you into the diner bathroom. That was no way to treat a lady. Especially not his lady, not you.

He walked with you to the front door, like he usually did, but he crowded you against it before you could grab your keys. "Think I'll be takin' you up on that coffee now," he said, his eyes flicking down to your lips. 

You swallowed your nerves, nodding fervently as you hurried to get your keys. Your heart was beating a million miles a minute, any worries of heartbreak were dashed out the window when you saw the way he looked at you. He was hungry, and you? You were his meal. 

You could feel him behind you as you stepped into the elevator, the burly man putting his hands on your waist to turn you and his lips descended before you even pressed your floor. Liquid heat flooded your core like a switch had been flicked, your body responding instantly to his attentions. With a thud, your back collided with the wall and you let out a squeak of surprise, but you didn't care; Jesse McCree was finally kissing you! He tasted like cigars and apple pie, smelled like leather and smoke, and your head was swimming with arousal at the overwhelming sensation of his tongue pushing into your mouth and his hand going into your hair.

"Hold the door," called another voice just as the door was closing, an arm sticking through the slight opening and a tall man pushed his way through. 

McCree let out a soft snarl of disapproval at being interrupted, turning his back to hide you from view. Your hair was mussed just from the few seconds of making out, and your face was flushed crimson, and it was not a sight just anybody was allowed to see. You were his, and he'd be damned if some hoser decided to say something. "What floor, mister?" he asked, crossing his arms over his burly chest. 

"Fifth," the tall man replied, standing in the middle of the elevator as your cowboy pressed the appropriate button. 

You rested your head against McCree's back and took a deep breath, pushing your fingers under his shirt and along his skin. He was warm, very warm, and you could feel the raised edges of old scar tissue along the way.

"Haven't seen you in the building before," the man said, making you halt.

"Just visitin'," McCree replied, and you could feel his muscle tense. 

"Staying for long?"

"What's it to ya?"

You peeked your head around his broad shoulders to take in the man. He was tall, even taller than Jesse's 6'1", and slender with an athletic build like that of a swimmer noticeable by the fitted shirt and jeans, a ruddy blond faux hawk with one side shaved, and the most piercing set of pale blue eyes you had ever seen. They looked almost white! His gaze darted down to you before back up to the cowboy when he shifted to hide you once more. "Just making conversation," he said, looking up at the screen on the wall as it read 5 and the door opened. "Have a pleasant evening." He walked out with a nod. 

The door closed and you snuck your arms around his waist. "Hey," you said quietly, pressing your forehead to his back. "You didn't change your mind, did you?"

He took your hands in his so he could face you, a wicked smile visible beneath his hat. "No ma'am," he said, pressing a kiss gently to your head. "Just thinkin' all the things I wanna do to you."

You blushed a deep red, tightening your grip before the door opened on your floor. You couldn't tear your eyes away from his as you lead him backwards by memory to your door, leaning against it as you fished for your keys. With his hands free, he caged you against the door and began to press feather light kisses to your neck, eliciting a huff of desire from you. "Oh Jesse, I've wanted this for so long," you breathed out, letting out a sharp gasp as he nipped at the tender skin of your throat. 

"Sugar, you got no idea," he chuckled in response, leaning back just enough for you to get your door open. 

You stayed leaning against your door as he stepped in and past you, watching you like a hunter cornering it's prey as you bit your bottom lip and closed the door. "I need to uh, freshen up first," you whispered, swallowing the nervous lump that built in your throat. "Make yourself comfortable."

He hummed in response and took a step back from you to walk further into your apartment. You could feel the breath return to your lungs as you skipped past him and into the bathroom, shutting the door a little too hastily to lean over the sink and breathe deeply. This was it, it was really going to happen! You started by brushing your teeth and stripping out of your uniform. 

Meanwhile, Jesse had stepped out of his boots to set them at the door, draped his poncho over the bar stool, and taken off his armored vest to leave him in denim and a dusty blue button up with the sleeves rolled to reveal the strong, hair covered forearms. His brown eyes roamed over the framed photos in your living room: the one of your family, of a girls night out, your highschool graduation with your robe and hat with the little tassel. The corner of his lip lifted in a smirk as he completed his circuit, collapsing onto the couch with a soft grunt while he waited. 

You didn't keep him waiting too much longer, having decided to throw caution to the wind and go out in only your under things. And was it ever worth it with the way his grip tightened on the arm rest and his brows shot up. "Woah," he breathed out, trailing his gaze over every exposed inch of skin. 

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth, giving him the same appreciative look as you took in his shaggy dark hair, the smattering of hair that poked through the top of his shirt, the already growing bulge in his jeans. 

"Come 'ere," he said, patting his knee. You stopped right in front of him, wondering how you should sit, when Jesse reached for your hips and brought you down to straddle him. "You look mighty fine, darlin'. You sure this what you want?"

You felt your stomach sink. Did he not want this? "I wouldn't be here if I didn't," you replied, smoothing his shirt as you leaned forward to press your chest against his. "I'm yours, Jesse. I just want you."

His metal hand stayed on your thigh while the other trailed up your back to pull you tighter against him. "I can work with that," he said, and his nose lifted to tap yours before your lips connected again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my long absence! Hit the giant wall of writers block, so pushing this out to barrel through. More to come, and all the smutty goodness as usual xD


End file.
